The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle may include an onboard accelerometer. The accelerometer provides acceleration data to one or more vehicle systems. For example, the vehicle may implement systems including, but not limited to, an anti-lock braking system and an electronic stability control system. The accelerometer provides the acceleration data to the anti-lock braking system and the electronic stability control system, which operate according to the acceleration data.